1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for releasing a mobile device lock, and more particularly, to a method for releasing a lock state of a mobile device by identifying features of a signature input by a user's hand and a stylus pen, and threshold values and weights to identify the similarities of the input features.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of touch screen-based mobile device users has increased, so too has the importance of protecting personal information in the mobile devices. A variety of methods for protecting such information have been developed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method for releasing a lock in a mobile device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional mobile device receives and stores a specific pattern for releasing the lock state, input via a user's finger touch. The mobile device releases the lock state when the user's subsequent input pattern matches the stored pattern.
Since the conventional pattern for releasing a lock state of a mobile device is set by using nine points arranged in matrix form on the screen, it may be configured with a relatively simple combination. Therefore, the pattern cannot lock the mobile device with a high level of security. Accordingly, mobile devices require a lock-releasing system to input more sophisticated patterns, which is achieved by using pens that allow users to perform more sophisticated input operations.
However, since a stylus pen input differs from a user's hand input, the pattern matching results between the inputs by the user's hand and the stylus pen cause a deviation of the lock-releasing patterns. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which considers the features of input means when they are applied to the mobile device to release the lock state.